1. Field
The following description relates to a scan code, such as a bar code and a QR code, and, more particularly, to a server apparatus having a one-time scan code issuing function, a user terminal having a one-time scan code recognizing function and a method for processing a one-time scan code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0074631 (Published on Jul. 3, 2006) relates to a bar code reader capable of simply recognizing a bar code with an image sensor. However, a bar code or a QR code of the related arts is used to provide only information about a product having the bar code or QR code therein.
For this reason, efforts have been made to seek a technology for using a bar code or QR code not only to provide information about a product having the bar code or QR code therein, but also to safely and conveniently provide one-time information used for key-exchange-scheme-based encryption.